Fighting besides those that are long gone
by IonicAnhillator
Summary: This is my first fic, so dont be mean, criticize, yes, flame, no. Harry recieves a computer and a MMORPG from his uncle to keep him busy, but harry and his friends get sucked into the game, LITERALLY! rated for possible char death and a lil' bit of snoggs
1. Chapter 1

The 1st chapter!!!

I don't own WoW (World of Warcraft) it is owned by Blizzard Entertainment inc.

I do not own HP (Harry Potter, created by J.K. Rowling) books 1-7 or anything related to either topics, including characters, logos, and endorsements.

Since that's out of the way, now I will explain the situation of Harry Potter, and his three friends. This is my very first fanfic, so go easy on me (MEANING DON'T FLAME!!!!!)

If I make a mistake, oh well… just put a reminder into a review. I have no Beta; I do not want to go to the trouble of getting one. On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter was sitting in his room in Number 4 Privet drive, when he heard the Dursleys come back from the mall. To his interest, his uncle Vernon stomped up the stairs and right into Harry's room and dropped a large box in the middle of his floor. Harry was about to question this when his uncle said, "You'll have to hook it up yourself; we also got you a game or two for it so you won't bother us anymore."

This had intrigued Harry, so he inspected the box more closely, and found it was a pretty new gaming computer with internet access. The games Vernon had gotten for him was actually only two games; one was an expansion for the other. Harry had been gifted with the greatest MMORPG the muggles had ever created, World of Warcraft, and its expansion, World of Warcraft; The Burning Crusade! Harry had heard some muggle teenagers talking about it and Harry had been thinking about, once he got back to Diagon Alley and Gringotts, that he would exchange some galleons for muggle money and buy a gaming system along with WoW.

Truly, it was the perfect name for such a game, for all Harry said was, "Wow, this is amazing!" He plugged in the computer, hooked up all the wires correctly, and then installed WoW on his new computer. Though, once he was done with this, he had to begin packing for the next school year at Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK, yes, short chapter, but really it was setting you up for really everything that was going to happen. This is going to involve my Undead Character from World of Warcraft, so don't go running off and then PMing me non-stop on WoW, for that reason alone, I'm not going to tell you my server.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own NOTHIN' I just like messing around with stuff.

Chapter 2

When Harry arrived at King's Cross Station, he found Ronald Weasly and his sister, Ginerva Weasly, waiting for him outside the entrance to Platform 9 ¾.

"Hi Ron, hi Ginny, what've you been up to over the summer?" Harry asked, as the three of them boarded the train to Hogwarts.

"Meh, not much mate, Mum took the PhellyTone from me after I tried to talk to you through it." Said Ron, as they attempted to find an empty compartment.

"It's TelePhone, Ronald, get it right or don't say it." Said Hermione, who had just entered the compartment that Ginny had earlier found.

"Mione! There you are! We couldn't find you so we thought you weren't coming to school this year! I dunno why, but still!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron… No one thought that, you're just stupid." Mumbled Ginny.

Everyone fell silent as the train started to move, and no one talked all the way to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the beginning of the year feast was over, and everyone was in their respective dormitories, Harry saw that there was a power outlet right next to his bed. He then proceeded to hook up his computer.

When Harry had finished hooking up his computer, Ron came in with Hermione following right behind.

"Mate, what is that?" Ron asked, looking completely dumbfounded.

"It's a Computer, Ronald, Non-magical people use them for communication and work, and sometimes fun."

"how do you have fun with a box?" asked Ron.

"No, Ron, you play games on it, it's electrical. Didn't your dad teach you about this kind of stuff?" Said Harry.

"Well, what kind of games does it play?" Asked Ron.

"Call Ginny in here and I'll show you." Said harry.

Ginny soon entered the room, and Harry booted up WoW.

"Whoa, what is that?" asked Ginny?

"THAT, dearest Ginny, is World of Warcraft, the greatest MMORPG ever to be created!" exclaimed Harry.

That's when Seamus Finnigan walked into the dorm, practicing a spell, got it wrong, and it went flying towards Harry's computer and then Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all got sucked into Harry's computer, and into World of Warcraft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chappy, short, but this is just how they get started.


End file.
